What Almost Happened Continued
by MusicAngel98
Summary: A continuation of Sapphire Jade Eyes' "What Almost Happened" ATTENTION: If you want to understand this story, you have to read her story. I am not posting it again. I do not own Pitch Perfect


**Hey! This is that new Pitch Perfect story I was talking about. This is a continuation of **_**Sapphire Jade Eyes'**_** "What Almost Happened" I was given permission by her to do this story. She's even going to read it so I hope you like it, SJE! Anyways, I'm not posting her story. If you want to know what happened before this, you have to read her story. Read her other stories too. They're awesome!**

**All in all, **_**Sapphire Jade Eyes **_**gets all the credit for the story. I just had an idea on how to continue it. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"You're such a weirdo." Beca sighed, leaning in to kiss Jesse again.

Just then, they heard Luke groan. Beca stiffened in fear. Jesse wrapped a protective arm around her. If Luke tried anything more, he really was gonna die. They turned to see Luke standing up. "Of course, the compassionate, sweet guy gets the girl." Luke said in disgust.

"I got the girl because I wasn't the one who tried to rape her!" Jesse yelled. He stood up, ready for a fight if necessary. Beca stood up with him and put a hand on his arm. She didn't want him going to jail for murder, even if he was defending her.

"This isn't over." Luke said and stomped out of the station. For good measure, he slammed the door on the way out. Jesse turned to Beca who was starring at the door in shock.

"Beca, look at me." Jesse said, but Beca still starred at the door. Something in her eyes told him she was afraid. Fear was not an emotion that Beca showed often. "Beca, look at me!" Jesse demanded, with a little more force. She finally turned to look at him. Her stormy blue eyes were met with his brown ones. "You don't need to be afraid of him. I'll be right here. Always."

With that sentence, Beca let one lone tear slide down her cheek. No one had cared for her enough to say that, let alone keep the promise. Jesse took this as a sign and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Jesse just held Beca, letting her fear escape her and him comforting her. It's not everyday that a guy saves a girl from getting raped.

* * *

"I could stay with you if you want." Jesse suggested as he and Beca arrived at her door. After what happened, Jesse wasn't about to leave Beca alone for one second.

"That's not necessary." Beca insisted as she fished her keys out of her pocket. She found them and unlocked the door. Ever since Kimmy Jin had complained, she had been rooming with Fat Amy. Beca opened the door to find no Amy. _She must be out with Bumper again. _Beca thought. She turned to Jesse. "Maybe you should stay the night. I don't really want to be alone tonight."

"Of course." Jesse said, "Let me just run to my dorm to grab my stuff." With that, he pecked Beca on the lips and set off running down the hall.

Beca sighed as soon as he was out of sight. She stepped into her room and laid on her bed. Now, she wasn't one to get scared at simple things, but after what had almost happened, every little sound made her jump. She secretly hoped that Jesse would come back soon, so he could hold her in his arms.

* * *

After a little while without Jesse coming back, Beca was about to dial his cell number when she heard a knock at the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, Beca set her phone down on her bed and went to answer the door. _Wait, why would Jesse knock? _Beca mentally asked herself, _He usually just walks right in. _She shrugged and pulled the door open.

"Hey, Jess. I was starting to…" Beca's sentence was cut short by her gasping at the sight before her. Standing in the doorway was none other than Luke himself.

"Miss me, baby?" He sneered. Before Beca could react he grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth and dragged her out of her dorm to who knows where.

* * *

Jesse walked down the corridor to Beca's dorm humming _Don't You _to himself. While at his dorm, he grabbed his sweats and an old t-shirt to sleep in. He also grabbed some DVDs to continue Beca's movication. When he got to Beca's dorm, he found the door wide open and no Beca.

He started to panic and think of the worst possible conclusions. _Calm down, _He told himself, _Maybe she just went to take a shower or grab something to eat. _Then he looked on her bed to see her phone lying there. She never left her dorm without it. _Crap! _

Then he heard singing behind him. He turned to see Fat Amy coming down the hall. "Sup, boy toy?" She greeted in her usual Australian accent. When she saw the door, she yelled, "What the hell happened in here?" Jesse put his stuff down on the bed and explained what had happened that night to Amy who was getting angrier by the second. By the time he was finished, she almost had steam coming out of her ears. "So where would she be?"

Jesse thought about it for a minute and suddenly realized where Beca would be. "She's with Luke in the one place he'd never expect me to check."

* * *

Jesse led Amy across campus to the one place no one would expect Beca or Luke to be… the radio station. Once they reached the door, Jesse tried the handle, but of course it was locked. "Move over. Time for Fat Amy to give it a try." Amy said and Jesse backed out of her way. She cracked her neck and kicked the door down.

The radio station looked deserted, but Jesse had watched enough horror movies to know nothing was, as it seemed. He and Amy scanned the room in search of Beca. They saw nothing. Jesse was confused as this was the only place Luke could be hiding Beca. Just then, they heard someone scream in the booth.

Jesse instantly recognized the scream as Beca's and he and Amy ran straight to the booth. Amy had to once again kick down the door. The door landed with a slam and what Jesse saw made his blood boil with anger. Beca was in nothing but her underwear, and Luke was on top of her wearing only his boxers.

"Get the hell off of her you jack ass!" Jesse yelled and Luke looked up in shock.

"Jesse!" Beca shouted in happiness.

"Shut up, bitch." Luke commanded and slapped her across the face. Beca whimpered and shielded her face from more slaps.

"That's it." Amy yelled and threw off the jean jacket she was wearing, "The kraken has been unleashed." She stepped forward to beat Luke but Jesse stopped her.

"No. Beca's my girlfriend. This is my fight." Jesse explained, "Make sure she's okay and I'll take care of Luke." Amy nodded and went over to Beca. Jesse looked at Luke who had now put his clothes back on. He cracked knuckles. "This time I'm not going to hesitate to kill you."

"And I'm not going to hold you back." Beca piped up from her spot next to Amy.

With that, Jesse swung a right hook at Luke's face. Luke's head snapped to the side in surprise then he turned to look at Jesse and sent a kick into Jesse's side. They continued just hitting and kicking each other for what seemed like hours. They would've gone on for longer, if Fat Amy hadn't separated them. "Time to end this." She said and turned to Luke. Without a moment's hesitation, she kicked him right in the balls.

Luke crumpled to his knees as Amy kicked again, this time at his stomach. Jesse went over and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You will never touch Beca or any other woman or I will personally dig your grave and put you in it. Got it?" Luke frantically nodded. Jesse punched him one more time and knocked him unconscious.

He then ran over to Beca. She had her jeans on, but not her shirt since Luke had ripped it down the middle. Jesse took off his Trebelmakers jacket and wrapped it around her. Beca immediately wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Amy already called the police." She informed him. "Can we go before they get here?" Jesse nodded and he took Beca back to his room to stay the night since Benji was gone for the week.

* * *

Once they got there, Beca turned to examine the damage Luke had caused Jesse. He had a black eye and a cut along his forehead and on his lip. Other than that, he was fine. "You just had to go and beat him up. Didn't you?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Would you rather I not?" He asked in the same playful tone.

"No. It was very sweet."

They both laughed. To be honest, Jesse was more concerned with the mental damage Luke caused Beca. He knew she would probably be traumatized. His suspicions were confirmed about 3 hours after Beca had fallen asleep. She had woken up screaming from a nightmare about what would've happened.

Jesse just held her in his arms and let her spill her guts. "You would never let that happen, right?" Beca asked cautiously after she explained the dream.

"Never." Jesse confirmed and lifted her chin to meet his face. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. The rest of the night was peaceful. Beca had always looked for that one person to make her feel safe and Jesse was that one person.

* * *

**How was that? Pretty good, right? Anyways, please check out**_** Sapphire Jade Eyes' **_**page. Her Pitch Perfect stories are so great. And this story wouldn't have made sense if you hadn't read it. Bisan unsa. Tan-awa nga kamo guys sa ulahi! ("Whatever. See you guys later!" in Cebuano.)**


End file.
